His Happy Ending
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Hi, my name's Eugene Fitzherbert, previously known as Flynn Rider. Do you wonder what happened after I married Rapunzel? Then you've come to the right place. Join Rapunzel and me as we embark on the greatest journey of our lives. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, Maximus and Pascal are along for the ride too. Now, Outsiders Obsessor rated my happy ending T just to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**His Happy Ending**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original Tangled movie characters, they all belong to Disney. Any OC characters in this story are mine, however. All the lines in bold are from the original movie. I also want to say that I wish Eugene Fitzherbert, better known as Flynn Rider, was real. I would totally go out with him. *fangirl scream*Anyway, on to the story!

**Chapter 1**

_Eugene's P.O.V._

As I open my eyes, sunlight streams into them, which causes me to blink uncontrollably. I am so not a morning person. I turn my head to the right and see my beautiful wife, Rapunzel, still sleeping. Rapunzel and I met four years ago, when she was eighteen, and I was twenty. The two of us married two years ago, two months before my twenty-second birthday. The sun shines in my eyes again, and I let out a groan to myself. In case you haven't figured this out yet, I am definitely not a morning person. Rapunzel is still sleeping, so I hide my face under my pillow. Pretty soon, though, I feel something poking me on my chest. Without looking, I know that Rapunzel is trying to get me to wake up.

"Come on, my lazy prince. It's time to get up," my wife giggles.

"Three more hours, Rapunzel," I smirk.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, it's already seven in the morning," Rapunzel tells me.

"That's still too early," I mumble.

"Okay, Eugene, go back to sleep, but I guess you'll miss out on the surprise I have for you," Rapunzel says in a teasing tone.

That makes me open my eyes and sit up straight in bed.

"What's the surprise, Blondie?" I ask as I yawn.

"I think it can wait until your birthday," my wife grins.

"Rapunzel, my birthday isn't for another two weeks. I won't be able to wait that long," I complain.

"Fine, Eugene, if you really want to know, I guess I can tell you today," Rapunzel smiles as I pull her into my arms for a hug.

"Please tell me, Rapunzel. If you don't, I'll be forced to take drastic matters," I smirk.

"I think it can wait," she responds.

**"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder," **I exclaim.

I turn on my most charming face, the smolder. Rapunzel grins and laughs as I look at her with the smolder.

"I'll tell you after a round of _Flynn Rider Meets His True Love," _Rapunzel promises.

"Deal," I answer.

_Flynn Rider Meets His True Love _is a game Rapunzel and I made up to re-live how we met. Of course, she doesn't hit me in the head with her frying pan, because she doesn't want to make her beloved husband unconscious.

"I'll be back, my fair maiden, once I find the swashbuckling hero you seek," I wink.

I quickly climb down the stairs and race to the stables. Upon reaching the stables, I head for Maximus's stall. The white horse raises his head as I approach. Ever since Rapunzel and I got married, Maximus has been nice to me, surprisingly.

"Come on, Max. It's time for another round of _Flynn Rider Meets His True Love," _I announce as I place a saddle on Maximus's back.

He whinnies as I place my foot in the stirrups. Soon we are racing towards the castle as quickly as we can to start the new round of our game. I jump off of Max's saddle and begin climbing up the side of the castle, similar to how I climbed Rapunzel's tower four years ago. When I climb through the window, I notice that Rapunzel is lying in the bed, as she always does when we play this game. She instantly sits up when she hears my boots hit the floor.

**"Who are you and how did you find me?" **my wife asks with fake anger.

**"I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say… Hi. How ya doin'? The name's Flynn Rider. How's your day goin'?" **I question, sounding exactly like I did when I was twenty.

Rapunzel laughs from her position on the bed, and I let a smile come to my face.

**"Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will….. fate…. destiny….." **my wife jokes.

"**A horse," **I smirk at my joke that I made up just over four years ago.

"Why are you here?" Rapunzel tries to ask with a straight face, but a smile overcomes her face in the process.

"I have heard that this tower has the most beautiful woman a man could dream of. I think that you, my lady, are her," I smile.

That last part is one of the many things that we add to this conversation.

**"I have made the decision to trust you," **my wife says to go along with our act.

**"A horrible decision, really," **I grin as I pull my beautiful wife and the love of my life into my arms.

We share a kiss, which proves that we make up some of the parts of _Flynn Rider Meets His True Love. _As I take my lips off of Rapunzel's to breathe, she begins to pull me in for another kiss.

**"You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation," **I smirk as I look into my wife's beautiful, sparkling green eyes.

**"Ah, we wouldn't want that," **she giggles.

**"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has," **I laugh.

With that, I go behind the curtains to transform from the thieving Flynn Rider into the honorable and dashing Eugene Fitzherbert. As I emerge from the curtains, a smile spreads over my face.

"Have no fear, my dear Rapunzel! Your dashing, handsome husband has returned!" I smirk.

**"For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider," **Rapunzel smiles as she ruffles my hair up with her hand.

"I love you, Rapunzel," I tell her.

"I love you, Eugene," my wife replies.

"Now, I think you had something to tell me," I remind as I tuck a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Eugene, you might want to sit down for this one," Rapunzel suggests.

"Come on, I used to be Flynn Rider. He could take any piece of news anyone gave him," I explain.

"Flynn Rider isn't the man that needs to know this. Eugene Fitzherbert is," she tells me.

"I can take any piece of news you give me, Blondie," I assure.

"Well, okay, Eugene, if you say so," Rapunzel warily says.

She takes a few deep breaths and clears her throat before starting.

"Eugene, what do you think of kids?" she asks.

Where did that question come from?

"Well, most kids are cute, funny, sweet, and curious. Overall, they're amazing to be around, unless you encounter a really mean kid like the one that used to live at the orphanage with me," I truthfully answer.

"Okay, what do you think about _us _having kids?" Rapunzel questions.

"I would love to have kids, but we can wait a few years if you want. That's totally up to you," I reply.

"What do you think about having a baby in the house soon?" my wife hints.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I ask in awe.

"I believe so, Eugene. Just…. Just don't freak out. I'm pregnant," Rapunzel explains.

My mouth hangs open, my eyes look like dinner plates, and every time I try to say a word, all that comes out is the first syllable.

"Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel begs.

"I'm not freaking out," I assure.

"You're not?" my wife asks in a confused tone.

"_Are_ you freaking out?" I think to myself.

I try my hardest not to pass out, knowing that will scare Rapunzel. I decide that I am overflowing with emotions about Rapunzel and the baby that is inside of her. Thrilled is one emotion that comes to me, because I can't wait until I am a father. Scared is another emotion I am experiencing, because I've never had a father figure to look up to in life. Nervous thoughts also go through my head. What if the baby's not healthy when it's born? What if I can't help Rapunzel through the pregnancy without freaking out half a million times? How can I stand nine months without seeing the baby that's inside of Rapunzel's stomach? What if our child has a childhood like mine? I see that Rapunzel is staring at me in concern.

"Eugene, are you freaking out?" she nervously questions.

"No, I'm just very interested in you and the baby. How long have you been keeping this a secret?" I return.

"Relax, Eugene. I just found out two days ago. I was going to surprise you with the news on your birthday, but I figured that you would be able to tell a difference in me by then," Rapunzel says with a slight smile.

"That I would have been. Just out of curiosity, when is the baby going to be born?" I ask my wife as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I figured out that I'm about two or three weeks into my pregnancy. Since it's the second week of September, I say the baby will be bon either in late May or very early June," Rapunzel answers.

"Just in time for summer," I remark as I pull Rapunzel closer to me.

She places her head on my chest, and she happily sighs as I kiss the top of her head. After a few minutes, Rapunzel takes her head off of my chest, which gives me an opportunity to do what I've wanted to do ever since Rapunzel told me she is pregnant. I crouch down close to my wife's stomach and place my hand where I think the baby is. Sure enough, I feel the beginning of a small bump on Rapunzel's tummy I take my hand off of the tiny bump before moving my lips closer to that area. I plant a kiss on Rapunzel's still small baby bump, which causes her to giggle. Now to start phase two of my plan.

"Hi, there, Baby. It's your Daddy. I know you're not here yet, but I already love you. If you're a girl, I know you're going to be beautiful like your mother. If you're a boy, I know you're going to have superhuman handsome looks like me," I tell the baby.

"Eugene, what are you doing?" Rapunzel giggles as she puts her hand on top of my right hand.

"I'm talking to the baby, Blondie," I answer matter-of-factly.

"Well, you can talk to the baby some more after breakfast. I'm hungry," my wife grins.

"Well, let's get some breakfast, then. I want the baby to grow up strong and healthy just as much as you do," I smile.

"When will we tell my parents?" Rapunzel questions.

"We might tell them later today. Right now, I just want some alone time with you. You and the baby are my happy ending," I confess.

**Author's Note: This is my first Tangled Fanfiction, so comments and reviews would be very helpful. Also, school starts tomorrow for me, so I won't be able to update as frequently. Not to worry, one day I will come back and update again. I won't leave you hanging for longer than I have to. In the meantime, you could check out my other stories if you would like. I have two Lion King Ice age crossovers, one Alpha and Omega story, and one Ice Age story. Thanks for your support, and I'll try to publish Chapter 2 once I get a break from schoolwork. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original characters from the Tangled movie, they all belong to Disney. Any OC characters in this story are mine, however. All the lines in bold are from the original movie. I also want to say that I wish Eugene Fitzherbert, better known as Flynn Rider, was real. I would totally go out with him. *fangirl scream*Anyway, on to the story!

**Chapter 2**

_Rapunzel's P.O.V._

Eugene and I walk hand in hand down the long corridor to reach the stairs that descend to the bottom floor.

"So, have you thought of a room that you might want for the nursery?" Eugene asks as we reach the stairwell.

"I haven't put that much thought into that yet. I was hoping you could help me with that," I admit. "That's something I can do," my husband laughs as we reach the dining room.

When Eugene opens the door, my mother and father rush over to me and wrap me in a hug. You would think that since I've been living in the castle for four years now that they wouldn't have to almost suffocate me every time they hug me, but it never fails.

"Rapunzel, honey, your mother and I have some good news for you and Eugene," my father announces after he releases me from his arms.

When I walk over to Eugene, I give him a "_should we tell them?" _look on my face.

"We might as well," he whispers in my ear.

"That's good, because Eugene and I have some good news for you and mom," I smile.

"Well, let's sit down for breakfast," my mother suggests.

"That sounds like an excellent idea. We can exchange news over breakfast," my father answers.

I head for my chair and smile to myself when I think that soon a highchair will be added to the table's setup. Eugene pulls my chair out for me, like the gentleman he is.

"Thank you, my handsome prince," I giggle.

"You're quite welcome, my beautiful princess. It was nothing, really," Eugene replies.

Once everyone has their plates in front of them, my father clears his throat.

"Rapunzel, are you going first, or shall I?" he asks.

"You can go first, Dad," I tell him.

"Okay, then. Your mother and I have decided to pass the kingdom on to you and Eugene on his twenty-fourth birthday. It's time that the kingdom of Corona had a new king and queen," my father reveals to us.

Eugene instantly begins choking on the water he's drinking. I pat him on the back a few times before I rub small circles on his back.

"You're what?" he barely chokes out.

"We're making you two the new king and queen of Corona, Eugene," my mother softly explains.

"That's amazing!" I cheer.

"It is?!" Eugene says low enough to where I am the only one who hears him.

"We'll talk about it later, Eugene. At least act happy in front of my parents," I whisper back.

"Now, dear, you said you had some news for us as well," my mother speaks up.

"Yes, Mom, I did. Eugene and I are expecting our first child!" I happily exclaim.

Now it is my father's turn to choke.

"Oh, great, he's not happy," my husband whispers to me.

"I'm sure he's just surprised, Eugene. He'll come around. Trust me," I assure.

"This is great!" Dad says once he's finished choking.

"You really think so?" I ask.

"Yes, my dear. I'm going to be a grandfather!" he nearly yells.

"And I'm going to be a new king and a new father all within nine months," Eugene gulps.

I grab his hand as it dangles beside his chair and I give it a gentle squeeze.

"And you'll be amazing at both jobs," I assure.

"I hope so," my husband sighs.

After breakfast, Eugene and I go out to the stables to see Maximus. The white stallion raises his head as I approach with apples for his breakfast.

"Good morning, Maximus. How are you this fine morning?" I question as I stroke his neck.

Maximus lets out a happy whinny, which tells me that his day is going great so far.

"Well, do you know what will make your day even better?" I ask him.

Maximus shakes his head no, and a confused expression crosses over his face.

"I brought you some sugar cubes!" I explain to Max.

He opens his mouth in shock before tossing his head back and forth in excitement. I place a sugar cube in my hand and offer it to Maximus. He instantly eats the sugar cube, and I smile at how happy sugar cubes make Maximus. I look around, and I can't find Pascal.

"Eugene, have you seen Pascal?" I inquire.

"No, darling, I haven't seen him all morning. Why don't you go look for him while I saddle Maximus up?" Eugene responds.

"That's a wonderful plan! I'll be right back," I tell him.

With that, I walk out of the stables to look for my mischievous chameleon.

"Pascal, where are you?" I call as I walk around the castle's grounds.

Soon, my pet chameleon jumps out of the bushes, and I laugh as he tries his hardest to scare me. Unfortunately for Pascal, he's just not scary enough to scare anyone.

"Come on, Pascal, we need to get going," I tell him as I reach out my hand.

The two of us head back towards the stables, but Eugene's talking stops me dead in my tracks.

"I don't know what to do, Maximus. I'm excited about becoming a father, but I'm scared at the same time. What if I fail at being a great father? I mean, I've never had a male role model to look up to and to teach me skills I would need to be a great father," Eugene sighs.

Maximus nickers as he looks at my husband with a confused expression.

"Maximus, I'm afraid I'll let Rapunzel down. That's one of my greatest fears. I never want to do anything that will let Rapunzel down. My other greatest fear is that something bad will happen to Rapunzel and our baby and there's nothing I can do to stop it," my husband confesses to the stallion.

Max snorts as if to say _"You'll do fine."_

"Thanks, Maximus. I'm glad we had this talk," Eugene says as he rubs the stallion's neck with his hand.

I decide that now is a good time for me to my husband. I step into the stables with Pascal on my arm just as Eugene is finishing tightening Maximus's saddle.

"I found Pascal, so I'm ready to go when you are," I announce.

"Perfect timing, Blondie. Max is all ready to go," he responds.

"Are you ready to go, Maximus?" I ask the stallion.

Maximus lets out a happy whinny and walks closer to me. Eugene gives me a boost, and soon I am sitting on Maximus's saddle. My husband climbs up behind me and places his feet in the stirrups. He gently kicks the back of his boots against Max's side to tell the horse to start walking. We ride Maximus in a calm manner near the castle in order to please my parents, but once we get past the castle's walls, Maximus knows to gallop down whatever path we take that day. The castle walls are now put of sight, so Maximus begins to gallop down the path we turn on. The wind rushes through my hair as Maximus runs like the wind. I feel alive as the trees rush by like green blurs and the river runs through the meadow. The four of us soon reach the Snuggly Duckling. Eugene and I have decided to tell our friends about our baby, but only if they promise to keep it a secret until our coronation. On coronation day we will reveal the wonderful news about the new addition to our family to our family to the entire kingdom. Eugene pushes the door open, and heads to towards us.

**"Garcon, your finest table please!" **my husband smirks as we walk in.

Everyone at the Snuggly Duckling knows that this is Eugene's catch phrase for when he comes in.

"Good morning, Princess Rapunzel," Vladimir greets as I walk by.

"Good morning, Vladimir. How are you today?" I return.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. How are you?" he answers.

"I'm wonderful!" I smile.

Pascal by now is sitting on my shoulder, and he looks around with wide eyes. Even after four years of coming to the Snuggly Duckling, he still fears that something bad is going to happen. Eugene holds my hand as we walk along between the rows of tables. I give his hand a small, gentle squeeze as we come closer to the piano that Hook Hand is playing.

"Well, if it isn't Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel," the pianist smiles.

"Hi, Hook Hand," the two of us say in unison.

"What brings you two here on this fine day? I thought you would be enjoying the nice weather," Hook Hand responds.

"Well, we have an announcement for everyone," I reveal.

"Eugene, you're the best at commanding attention. Maybe you should tell your news," our friend says.

My husband jumps on top of a table to try and get everyone's attention.

"Rapunzel and I have an announcement to make,' he announces.

Everyone keeps talking, so Eugene must take drastic matters.

_"HEY!" _he yells.

The whole restaurant falls silent.

"Eugene and I wanted to tell you that we're expecting a baby," I reveal.

"Congratulations on your new dream," Hook Hand tells me.

Yes, the pianist is right. Our baby is my new dream.

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you wait for Chapter 2! I had to write the second chapter, and I started my first year of high school on Monday, so I'm quite busy. I'm also in the middle of three other FanFictions, so I'm trying to divide my time evenly among them. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. If it takes a while, just please keep checking back. If you would like, check out some of my other stories while you're waiting on the next update. I will eventually get Chapter 3 up. As always, thank you for your support and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the original characters from the Tangled movie, they all belong to Disney. Any OC characters in this story are mine, however. All the lines in bold are from the original movie. I also want to say that I wish Eugene Fitzherbert, better known as Flynn Rider, was real. I would totally go out with him. *fangirl scream*Anyway, on to the story!

**Chapter 3**

_Eugene's P.O.V._

Two weeks have passed since Rapunzel told me she is pregnant with our child. My birthday is tomorrow, September 29th to be exact. I roll over to look at the clock and I notice that it is six in the morning. I force myself to get up from the bed to get myself ready for today's events. I decided yesterday that Rapunzel and I are going to visit the orphanage today. All of the kids there love it when we come to visit them, so we try to visit at least once a week. After we leave the orphanage, Rapunzel wants to go buy some things for the nursery. Both of us want to finish the baby's room as soon as possible where we don't have to do it closer to when the baby will arrive. I walk over to my closet and grab a vest, a shirt, and my pants from it. I quickly slip on my clothes and then pull my boots over my feet. Rapunzel is still not awake, so I decide to wake her up.

"Rapunzel, my sweet angel, it's time to get up," I whisper in her ear.

She smiles at this comment, but her eyes remain closed. I decide that I must take drastic measures.

"Blondie, don't make me get Mr. Tickle Monster," I say in a joking tone.

Rapunzel instantly opens her eyes and looks at me with a pleading look.

"Please don't call Mr. Tickle Monster," she begs.

"It's too late for that," I smirk.

"I'm awake now!" Rapunzel laughs as I start to tickle under her neck with my fingers.

"You weren't up soon enough," I remark as I start to tickle her stomach.

"Eugene, stop! That tickles!" she manages to say between gasps for air.

"That's kind of the point," I remind as I continue tickling my wife.

Rapunzel continues laughing and gasping for air between her laughs. Her face begins to turn red, so I stop tickling her.

"I think you've had enough," I remark.

"Thank you for taking Mr. Tickle Monster away from here, Eugene," Rapunzel laughs as she stands up.

"Well, I can't let him spend more time with my wife than I do," I chuckle as I go into the adjourning room that is going to be our baby's room.

The walls are white, as of now, and there is no furniture in the room. One thing I know for certain is that Rapunzel is going to paint murals on the walls once we paint the base coat of paint. I walk around the room, knowing in eight months that our baby will sleep and grow up in this room. I can hardly wait for the day he or she is born where I can hold our baby in my arms. As I walk around the room, I start to imagine what our baby will look like. Will the baby be a boy or a girl? Will he or she look like Rapunzel or me? I stand, lost in thought, as Rapunzel walks in.

"I'm ready to go, Eugene," my wife says as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Okay, Blondie. Don't we need to decide on the nursery color first, though?" I point out.

"Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me. I almost forgot," Rapunzel giggles while I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"What color are you thinking for the baby's room?" I ask my wife as she starts to walk around the nursery.

"I want it to be something light enough for me to paint murals on, but also I want a color that can suit either a boy or a girl. We wouldn't want our so, if we have one, to grow up in a pink room," Rapunzel smiles.

"Well, then pink and blue are out of the question," I respond.

"Do you have any ideas, Eugene?" Rapunzel questions.

"I like either purple or green, but yellow can work too," I tell her.

"Eugene, you have to pick only one," she laughs.

"Okay, Blondie, I like purple," I grin.

"I vote for purple too. Do you think we need other opinions?" Rapunzel returns.

"We can get some other opinions if you want them," I answer.

With that, we head around the castle asking a multitude of people what color our baby's room should be.

"Mom, do you think the nursery should be purple, green, or yellow?" my wife asks my mother-in-law.

"I vote for purple," the queen answers.

"I'm against your mother. I say green is a much better option," my father-in-law answers.

"So, that's three votes for purple, and one vote for green," Rapunzel reminds.

We go around to the different parts of the castle, each time asking the same question. Now there are only two votes left, and right now, purple has a one vote lead.

"Pascal, should the nursery be green or purple?" Rapunzel asks the chameleon.

Pascal points at himself, indicating that he thinks the baby's room should be green.

"Now what do we do, Eugene? The votes are tied," my wife inquires.

"Blondie, we still can ask Maximus for his vote. That way, purple and green won't be tied and we can pick up the paint this afternoon," I remind.

"Eugene, what would I do without you?" Rapunzel giggles.

"I don't know, and frankly, I hope I never have to know," I respond with sincerity.

The two of us walk into the stables and find Maximus eating apples. I calmly approach the stallion and begin to put his bridle on him. Maximus looks at me in confusion as I attach the final clasp.

"Maximus, we have a job for you. We want you to pick a color for our baby's nursery," I tell the stallion.

He whinnies excitedly and instantly starts to walk towards the open field. I lead him towards two buckets of paint, one green and one purple. When we reach the paint, I grab both the buckets and splash both the colors on the grass.

"Now, Max, all you have to do is roll in the color of paint that you like the best," I explain with a small grin.

"Eugene, what are you doing?" Rapunzel asks in a confused tone.

"I'm letting Maximus vote, Blondie. What's wrong with that?" I respond.

"He's going to get filthy, Eugene. I should stop him," my wife tells me.

"Rapunzel, just let this happen. The guards can help give him a bath after he rolls in the paint," I chuckle.

Maximus soon is rolling around in the purple paint, and he becomes covered with purple.

"Well, I guess the nursery is going to be purple," Rapunzel smiles.

"I guess that we're going to have a purple horse now," I tease as Maximus walks over to us.

The stallion makes a startled noise and looks at his reflection in the lake. Once he sees that he is completely painted purple, he begins wade deeper into the water.

"I'll go get your brush, Maximus. You won't stay purple forever, I promise," my wife tells the guard horse.

Rapunzel goes to the stables to get Maximus's brush and some horse shampoo to clean the white stallion with. She carefully stands in the shallow end of the lake to wash the paint off of Maximus. He comes over to my wife and casts me a dirty look. I shrug my shoulders as a small smirk crosses my lips. I suddenly feel a splash of water against the back of my neck. When I turn slightly, I see Rapunzel with a grin on her face.

"Oh, you're going to get it now, Blondie," I say in a teasing tone.

I grab an empty bucket, fill it with water, and dump it over Rapunzel's head. She is now soaking wet, and she has the most hilarious mad expression on her face.

"Eugene Fitzherbert, that was uncalled for!" she scolds.

"You're the one who threw water at me first," I remind as I splash more water on her.

"Well, now we're going to have to change clothes before we go to the orphanage," my wife says.

"That's fine by me, Blondie. Now, prepare yourself for the biggest water fight you've ever been in!" I announce.

After this sentence, I begin to throw more water at Rapunzel and even at Maximus as well. Rapunzel throws an armload of water at me, which causes a grin to spread over my face. My grin is only short-lived, because Maximus pushes me into the lake's water with his nose. As I get up, water drips down from my hair into my eyes, and my clothes are now sticking to my body because they are so wet. Maximus whinnies happily as I cast him an icy look.

"I suppose you think you're funny," I address to the horse.

Another whinny escapes his mouth, so I know he is agreeing with my statement.

After a while, Maximus is clean, but Rapunzel and I are both soaking wet. We take our guard horse back to his stall before heading back to the castle for breakfast and a change of clothes.

"I love you very much, Eugene," Rapunzel suddenly says as I hold her hand.

"I love you more, Rapunzel," I grin as I give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I love you most," my wife tells me.

"I don't know how true that is. I have and will always love you more than anything or anyone in the world, aside from our baby that is," I respond.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, not including our baby," she grins as I look into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too, Rapunzel," I assure.

**Author's Note: I am soooooooooo sorry for making you wait this long for the next update. I have had a lot of schoolwork ever since school started, and this is my first free time in a long time. I hope that this update made you happy, and I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. That may take a while, since I have homework every day of the week, including weekends. Also, thanks to my friend Anna who gave me the idea to have Maximus roll around in the paint color he voted for! If you would like, review the story with if you think Rapunzel and Eugene will have a son or a daughter. I would enjoy to see what you think will happen! As always, thank you for your reviews! **


End file.
